


Running Into Thursday

by VampAmber



Series: Inktober 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel & Meg Masters Friendship, Castiel Smokes, Charlie Ships It, Complete, Dean Has a Crush, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Gaming, Goth Castiel, Inktober, Lucifer Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Sassy Meg Masters, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Dean has been gaming online with ThursdayMourning for almost a year, and he's become pretty close friends with him by now. And yeah, fine, he's totally got a crush on the guy. But you would too if you heard that voice. He didn't know that Thursday went to his school, though. That was definitely a shock to find out. A good one. Hopefully...





	Running Into Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, these Inktober fics are so fun to write, I swear. Leetle bit addictive. Hope you guys are enjoying reading them as much as I'm enjoying writing them. ^_^
> 
> Today's prompt: Video Game

“Hey, Thursday! Behind you!” Dean shouted, glad his family was gone for the entire day. He was playing his favorite video game in the front room on the big screen, and could only do that when he had the house to himself. The television set in his room wasn’t bad, it was just a lot smaller than this one. No surround sound, either.

The soldier on screen with the username ThursdayMourning above its head turned around and shot the enemy that had been sneaking up behind him. “Thanks, Classic,” the gravelly voice came through the headset. Dean’s username was ClassicRockGod, so he’d gotten used to the nickname ages ago.

“Oh, just get a room already,” complained the voice that Dean knew by now belonged to his teammate LuciferRising. He was a bit of an ass at times, but he wailed on the other teams so Dean was willing to forgive his crappy personality. He was pretty sure the guy’s skill at this game was the only reason the other two put up with him most of the time, as well.

“Shove it Luci,” Dean teased, and laughed when he heard the guy grumbling through the headset. He could hear Thursday chuckling, and that made Dean smile. The guy had such an amazing voice. Probably was some thirty year old reject living in his parents’ basement, though, so Dean never said anything about it.

“I think you two would be adorable together,” PeaceOutBitches, their final teammate and the only girl, said in between shots.

“You’ve never even seen us,” Thursday pointed out.

“Love beyond appearances and usernames,” she teased, before taking out the last three enemies and winning the round for their team.

The four of them ended up playing for another two hours before everybody had to go off and do other things. But for the rest of the day, and well into the evening, Dean kept wondering in the back of his mind what Thursday might actually be like offline. He knew the guy’s profile said he was 17, the same age as Dean, but anybody could lie online. And with a voice like that, no way was he that young. The fact that his profile also said they lived in the same state had always made Dean wonder if he’d ever passed the guy on the street without even knowing. But Kansas wasn’t exactly a tiny state, so the odds of that happening were pretty much zero.

He crawled out of bed the next morning, almost breaking his alarm clock to make it stop beeping. As much as his aunt Ellen liked to tease him about being like the comic strip cat, he really did hate Mondays. He saw that he was running way later than usual, so he threw on some clean clothes, and grabbed an apple on his way out the door so that his mom wouldn’t complain about him not eating breakfast.

Dean ran all the way to school to try and avoid getting stuck in detention again for being late, and damn near cried when he heard the bell ring right as he was less than half a block away. The detention itself wasn’t so bad, but the long lecture his dad would inevitably give him was going to suck. Especially since the last one had ended with “The next time you get detention for being late for class, Dean, I’m taking away your video games and internet for two weeks so that you can learn to be more responsible.” Damn it. The rest of his team was gonna be pissed, especially since he had no way to contact them outside of the game.

Mr. Adler, his homeroom teacher, made sure the chew him out in front of the whole class for being late, which only made his day even worse. By the time the final bell rang and he was heading towards the detention room, he was in an altogether crappy mood. Literally running into the school’s resident goth weirdo, Castiel or whatever, was seriously the last straw.

“Hey, watch where you’re going,” Dean growled, even though he’d been the one not paying attention to where he was going. The guy glared at him, his blue eyes looking even more intense because of all the black makeup around them. It matched his all black outfit, and even the guy’s nails from what Dean could tell. Probably matched his soul, too. The guy never really talked to anybody, and mostly hung out with the only other goth around, a chick named Meg Masters.

“You’re the one that ran into me,” the goth shot back, and Dean froze as he skulked off. That voice, it sounded so familiar. It sounded like Thursday’s voice. But there was no way.

Dean spent the entirety of detention sneaking glances at Castiel, trying to remember everything he knew about the guy. His last name was Novak, and he hung out with Meg, and he wore a lot of black clothes, and he snuck off during lunch to smoke under the bleachers, and… yeah, that was pretty much everything he knew. Probably what most people knew about the guy. Which basically gave Dean nothing to help figure out if he really was Thursday or not.

Dean tried to catch Castiel when detention was over, but the guy was gone without a trace by the time Dean got outside. He got the lecture when he got home, exactly as promised, and had to hand over the power cords to his systems. So now he couldn’t even ask Thursday if that was him or not. He finished up his homework and spent the rest of the evening alternating between sulking, and trying to figure out what to do next in this Thursday enigma. The best he could come up with was to just go up and ask the guy tomorrow. There was a reason everybody said his little brother Sammy was the smart one in the family.

Dean didn’t have any classes with the potential Thursday, so he had to wait until lunch the next day to speak with him. As per usual, he was nowhere to be found in the cafeteria, so Dean slipped out to see if he was in his normal spot under the bleachers. He could hear a girl’s voice, and then laughter as he got closer. It sounded exactly how Thursday laughed, which gave Dean a boost of confidence. It had to be him. So much for the thirty year old loser in the basement theory.

“Hey Clarence,” Meg drawled when he got close enough to be spotted, “looks like we’ve got company.”

Castiel looked up and scowled. “What do you want?” He huffed out, not even bothering to hide the lit cigarette in his hand. Meg had at least had the decency to lower hers to her side.

“Uhh, can I talk with you for a minute?” Dean asked, suddenly feeling nervous. As often as he shot down Lucifer and Peace’s teasing, he actually had started developing a crush on Thursday. And if this was him?

Castiel squinted his eyes, as if he didn’t trust Dean. “Sure, I guess?”

When Meg didn’t make any indication of leaving, Dean added “Alone.”

“Well, I know when I’m not wanted,” she said airily as she ground out her cigarette and grabbed her things. “You play nice with your boyfriend, Clarence. Teen pregnancy is a bad thing, remember?” Castiel flipped her off but she just giggled as she left.

“She seems nice,” Dean said sarcastically when she was finally out of sight.

“At least she doesn’t treat me like garbage for the way I dress,” Castiel replied with a shrug. He took a quick drag before asking “So what did you want, anyway? Come to challenge me to a fight after school for scuffing your shoes or something?” The more he talked, the more certain Dean was that this was him, ThursdayMourning, the guy he’d been playing alongside for almost a year now. The guy that he’d been slowly developing a crush on all this time.

“Thursday?” Dean asked, his brain not even thinking. When Castiel’s eyes widened, that was all the proof he needed. “It’s you, isn’t it?”

“Didn’t think you’d ever figure it out, Classic,” Castiel responded, no longer looking near as tough. “I’ve known almost since the beginning,” he admitted, blushing ever so slightly.

“Why didn’t you say anything, man? We could’ve been hanging out all this time,” Dean said as he sat down next to the guy that he hadn’t known he’d been friends with until yesterday.

“Have you seen me?” Castiel, Thursday, gestured to himself with his mostly smoked cigarette.

“If I’d known it was you, I wouldn’t have cared, Thursday,” Dean said. Now that he knew, he was giving him a much closer look. The guy was actually pretty attractive, underneath all the teen angst, and Dean could feel his crush growing bigger by the second.

“Really?” Castiel asked, looking kind of amazed. Their eyes met, and Dean couldn’t seem to pull himself away. Not that he really wanted to.

“Yeah, you’re my friend,” Dean reassured him. His eyes flicked down to Castiel’s mouth. His pink lips looked chapped, and Dean wondered what they’d feel like on his. He swallowed, hard, trying to stop himself from thinking things like that.

“And… maybe more?” Castiel asked shyly, his words pulling Dean’s attention back up.

“Yeah,” Dean said softly, hoping, praying that Castiel meant what he thought he did. “Yeah, if you want… more…”

Castiel dropped his cigarette and was cupping Dean’s face with both his hands in one smooth motion, and then he was crashing their lips together in what Dean wouldn’t have admitted to anybody was his very first kiss. Castiel tasted like cigarettes but Dean couldn’t possibly care less because damn was this guy a good kisser. They spent the rest of the period making out like their lives depended on it.

“I’ve actually had a crush on you since middle school,” Castiel admitted as they made their way back to the school building when lunch was almost over. Dean was running one hand through his hair trying to fix it so it didn’t look like he’d just spent half an hour making out with a very touchy feely guy, while the other was being gripped by Castiel’s as they walked. “I never tried anything because I was too afraid. That’s probably why I knew it was you so soon, though.”

“I kinda wish you’d said something sooner,” Dean said before pausing to pull his new boyfriend into a quick kiss. “We’ve been missing out on a lot.”

“Peace is gonna freak when she finds out,” Castiel said when they were back to walking. “And Lucifer’s never going to let us live this down.”

Dean smiled, on cloud ten at this point. “Yeah, probably. Speaking of, could you let everybody know I’m electronically grounded for two weeks because of detention yesterday?”

“I was wondering where you were. We had to play with some newbie who almost got us killed,” Castiel said.

“Sorry about that,” Dean said softly, but Castiel gave him a kiss on the cheek and he felt a little less guilty.

Two weeks later, when the video game and internet ban was finally lifted, Dean found out just how right Castiel had been. He logged on to eight messages in his inbox from PeaceOutBitches, the first one worried about where he was, and the other seven full of fangirl-y babble about how she had ‘shipped’ them all along and other stuff that Dean rolled his eyes at but still made him smile.

And when he logged on to the game itself and the chat feature activated, he was treated to a long squeal from her. “I bet you guys are so cute together!” She said far too excitedly at the end of it.

“Totally called it,” Lucifer said smugly. “Now you guys have to make me the best man at the wedding.”

“Ooh, and I wanna help plan it,” Peace said, and it seriously sounded like she was bouncing in her seat. It was a good thing the game itself hadn’t started yet, or else they’d all be dead by now. “Star Wars theme, Thursday can be Han and Classic can be Leia.”

“Okay, first off I am so Han Solo. And secondly, we’re just in high school, guys,” Dean said, and decided he’d hafta smack Cas with something tomorrow for all the snickering he could hear him doing.

“Just means we have longer to plan things,” Peace pointed out.

“Long engagements are usually a good idea for young kids like you,” Lucifer added, even though everybody knew he was only in his early twenties.

“We’re not getting married!” Dean shouted in frustration.

“Yet,” Cas added.

“I hate every single one of you,” Dean grumbled as Peace and Lucifer went back to planning the wedding and Cas went back to laughing, the bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt: Mythology


End file.
